russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella: A Princess Girl' and 'Voltron Man' Switch Timeslot!
August 11, 2014 Janella Salvador and AJ Mulach will debut a feel-good primetime series on IBC; a fantasy series for Janella (Janella: A Teen Princess) and AJ Muhlach's primetime comeback for the fantasy-action series for Pinoy superhero (Voltron Man). The young stars are joined on stage by Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Xyriel Manabat, Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre and Andrei Felix. In battled for fantaseryes since 2004, IBC-13 started the fantaserye craze in the country when it aired in 2014 with its first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvdor which became the first successful fantaserye in the TV ratings, since Marina and Marinara both aired in 2004. This August, IBC-13 is once again in fighting form as they beef up their primetime with new and exciting line up of shows which starts this August with fantasy and action series as well. Getting into the ratings game with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA Telebabad is IBC's Kapinoy Primetime in an effort to revitalized its programming with a heavy drama and the fantaserye genre. Tonight in Kapinoy Primetime, there is a switch between the two hit Kapinoy fantaseryes! The feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess back-to-back with the premiere telecast of action superserye Voltron Man are switching timeslots! Meanwhile, the romantic light drama series Only Me and You also retained position at 9:15 p.m. slot, respectively. They usually get stuck in traffic and their daily commute home eats up their time. These viewers want to see these programs, but the shows are usually done with the night’s airing by the time they get home up with recycled telenovelas and programs of their rival networks. They overloaded the program with commercial spots, so that the 45-minute episode extended well over an hour. The total running time of commercial spots within Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man were longer than the program content. Both ABS-CBN and GMA rode on the fantaserye bandwagon and IBC-13 could keep up with the third leaders. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the teleserye's business unit head, to producing the units of IBC-13 for the primetime shows like Anna Luna, Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Only Me and You and Maya Loves Sir Chief. Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach Asia's Pop Princesst Janella Salvador's feel-good fantaserye fever Janella: A Teen Princess can now be watched in an earlier timeslot. It will be after Express Balita. Because of the uptrend is a super-heroine teen princess. Pre-primetime slot should be teen-oriented. Romcom kasi saktong pag-uwi ng mga students from high school and elementary. They're already used to watching noontime shows, then primetime news at 6:30 pm then telenovelas after. Meanwhile, Action Prince AJ Muhlach's new feel-good action superhero drama series Voltron Man will be seen in the premiere telecast right after Express Balita. Aside from the switching of the timeslots of these two hit feel-good TV series, another thing to watch out are the exciting episodes and the new twists in their respective light fantasy and action stories. IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi assures Filipino audiences that the country's third leading network is ready to entertain during time slots when more people are hooked up on Philippine TV; during weekends and primetime. "Our primetime will be full of drama, comedy, action, fantasy, variety show, reality and game show, IBC is getting more share of the total ratings," Dyogi added. IBC-13 is still third in the ratings and the network is facing to compete with the two giant networks. IBC executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz said that Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man will enhance the station's primetime programming which is ushered in by dominating the other networks. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia In Janella: A Teen Princess, that touched the hearts of hundreds of thousands of televiewers get ready to feel the magic for an exciting, action and love story of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) she is so pretty as the princess tale as they enjoyed the series, has moved in to its early primetime which will start airing at 7:45 p.m. immediately after the top-rating news program Express Balita, 6:30 to 7:45 p.m. Her boyfriend Victor (Marlo Mortel) loves her Janella who she saves the day as the prince charming, while she will transform a superhero cutie princess who will saves the day with my love spell, magic, and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. On the other hand in Voltron Man took over at 8:30 p.m., witness Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men will suit Voltron Man costume who transforming into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His girlfriend Louise Santos (Coleen Garcia), an ordinary girl in the world for the love interest. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man were not only dominating the primetime block. They also put our feel-good fantasy and super action because of their new twists! Keep up as Janella and Voltron Man. Cruz also revealed that the romantic light drama Only Me and You at 9:15 p.m., as well as TreseBella's hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana, a Mexican drama dubbed in Filipino, also at 9:45 p.m. aired on Channel 13, and is expected to increase further the ranking of the number 3 station IBC-13 in terms of viewership. : On January 6, 2014, Janella in Wonderland, the first ever fantaserye in Philippine Television was launched in IBC's primetime block via Kapinoy Primetime. : The genre (which inspired the rise of similar shows in other networks as in fantaseryes and telefantasyas) also gave birth to a string of successful Kapinoy Fantaseryes that tickled the imaginations of televiewers and brought us in magical places - from mermaid and action superheroes.